True Family
by TwilightSagaFanForever
Summary: The Cullens put Renesmee up for adoption for her own safety and she doesn't remember them anymore. What will they find when they go back for her years later? Will she remember them? Is she still in danger?
1. Delivery

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 1: Delivery**

 **Nessie's POV**

I groaned and moaned in pain. I had known that it was going to be painful but I didn't think thatit would be _this_ painful. I had no painkillers to ease the pain either. No. That is because I was forced to do this at home where no one would see me and figure out what I had done.

My family is very wealthy and they ran in the highest social circles. However they hated me. They never showed me any kind of love, care, or concern of any kind. Honestly why did they even bother to adopt me if they were going to treat me this way? Even though they were extremely rich and well off they don't give me any money at all. Honestly I don't even know how they get the money. They don't work. They don't do anything as a matter of fact. They don't even own a business. So it was a complete mystery how they got their money.

My parents were people that always cared about their reputation. So if you did anything that could tarnish their good reputation well, it didn't end well at all. That is why my parents almost decided to send me away for nine months. You can guess what happened, right? I honestly don't know why they didn't just send me away. It would have been much better then to live with them for the past nine months. I think the only reason they kept me around is because I am only 16 years old and it would would be illegal. I didn't know for sure though. Maybe they thought it would just be more punishment for me if I stayed with them.

Once my stomach started to show they didn't let me leave the house anymore. They wanted as little people to see me as possible. They didn't even hire a doctor for me. Not until the last minute anyway. The doctor that was currently trying to help me deliver the baby. I know for a fact though that my parents paid him handsomely to keep quiet about this afterward.

I listened to the doctor when he told me to push. Even though I was busy trying to deliver a baby I couldn't help but notice my parents just standing there. Looking at me in disgust and disappointment.

I had hopes though that things would get better afterward. Maybe they will finally get over their disappointment in me and just accept it already.

Whenever I got to rest during the labor I would just listen to the rain as it lashed against the window. It was a dark, stormy night. Yet, somehow the sound of the rain still soothed me.

"Okay Renesmee, I think with just one or two more good pushes the baby will be here. I can already see the head" the doctor said.

The thought of finally meeting my son or daughter made me smile. Ever since I found out that I was pregnant I could not wait to meet my baby. When I started to feel the kicking and the movement I just fell in love with him/her even more. I wanted to be the best mother that I possibly could to my baby.

I pushed as hard as I could until finally felt the baby exit my body. The room was instantly filled with the sound of the crying baby. It was like music to my ears.

"You have a son" the doctor announced. I smiled happily. Tears of joy fell from my eyes. A boy. My baby boy. As soon as my boy was clean he was handed to me.

The doctor noted the date and time of birth for the birth certificate. As for me? I was just happy to happy to be holding my little boy. I decided to name him Noah.

The doctor left once he determined that we were both okay.

"Leave now" my father ordered.

I didn't know what to do, say, or even think. The only thing that I felt was the shock taking over my body. What did my father mean by leave? I knew that he didn't love me but what he really be so heartless as to just kick me out.

"What do you mean?" I still could not help but to ask. I was hoping that I somehow heard him wrong.

"You heard him" my mother said in a menacing way. "Leave this house now. You and that bastard are nothing but a disgrace to this family and we do not want to look at you a second longer. You're lucky that we even let you continue to live here throughout the duration on your pregnancy"

"But I can't-" I could not even finish my sentence as the tears had started falling. I could not contain them. I always knew that my parents never liked me but I would have never thought that they would do something so cruel.

"Yes you can" my father said. "You better get up and leave with your son right now. We will not associate ourselves with you and that bastard of yours. So you better leave...now"

"But it's dark and it's raining outside-"

"We don't care!" mom screamed at me. "Just leave! Now! And don't ever come back!"

I got up as quickly as I could. I was still in a lot of pain from the delivery and had to be extremely careful. Yet somehow I was able to get up and walk out of the house with my crying baby boy. Luckily I was able to get a small blanket to wrap around my son and at least try to shield him from the rain.

I honestly had no idea where to go or what to do. I had just given birth, was still in a lot of pain, and I had a crying infant to take care of. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't go to my son's father. He had moved out of state months ago and my parents had forbidden me from getting his new contact information. I couldn't even email him anymore either. I tried, but apparently he had changed it without telling anyone.

"It's okay baby, we will be okay" I kissed his head and tried to soothe him as best as I could.

Once I got really tired I found just found a spot in alley to rest. Noah had not stopped crying the whole time. I realized that he must be hungry so I tried breast feeding him. He latched on pretty quickly. It was probably about ten minutes later that he finished his meal.

I stayed there for probably another hour. That is when I noticed that my baby was starting to develop what I thought was a fever. I immediately got worried. Fevers in babies was never a good thing.

I got up and tried to look for better shelter for the night but I found none. I tripped and felt a sudden pain explode in my ankle. I was sure that I had twisted in pretty badly.

As if it hadn't been painful enough to walk already my ankle made things worse. However, it was my baby that I was concerned about. Eventually I just couldn't move anymore.

I nearly collapsed in a nearby alley. The pain had become to much for me. Maybe if I rested a little I could get up and continue searching soon.

However every time that I tried I just could not do it. It was physically much to painful. But I had to keep trying because my baby's fever seemed to be going up.

Then I suddenly felt a cold hand gently touch me. I jumped a little at the ice cold touch. It was a young man, probably in his early 20s. His golden eyes showed compassion and worry as he looked at me and then at my baby boy.

"Are you okay young lady? What are you and your baby doing out in this storm?" Even his tone of voice sounded really worried.

"My parents kicked me out" I answered. He just seemed to grow more worried if possible. Also, the way he looked at me, it was as if he knew me somehow. But that was not possible.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, what is your name?" he asked me.

"Renesmee" I answered. His eyes grew wide for some reason.

"Why did your parents kick you out?" he asked me, sounding worried and upset at the seam time.

"They were embarrassed by me because I had a baby. That's why. So right after I delivered my son they kicked me out" I explained to him. I didn't know why but I felt oddly comfortable talking to him. There was just something about him.

"Wait, you mean you just gave birth?" he asked me.

"Yeah, a few hours ago" I said.

"Renesmee, I can help you. I'm a doctor and I want to help you and your baby" he said.

I looked at the man. For some reason I felt safe with him. I didn't know why, after all he was a stranger to me and I should never trust strangers. Yet, somehow I knew he was telling the truth and I felt safe.

"Okay" I said.

 **Please tell me what you you all think.**


	2. Kind Family

**Chapter 2: Kind Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

My heart told me that I could trust Carlisle. I didn't know why, after all he was just a stranger to me. Yet, there was something about him that just made me feel safe. He seemed like a good man that really wanted to help me and my baby.

He even helped me walk to his car when he noticed that I was struggling a lot.

"Nessie are you feeling okay?" Carlisle asked me in concern once he was on the road.

"Not really. I think I twisted my ankle and I'm also still in a bit of pain. Actually quite a bit. But really it's my son that I'm worried about. I think that he has developed a fever" I said to him trying to keep my voice calm. I didn't want anything to happen to Noah. I'd die if something happened to my son!

"Nessie I promise you that as soon as we get to my house I will give you both the help that you need. You two will be okay" Carlisle said in a soothing voice. I couldn't help but to relax when I heard his voice.

"Thank you Carlisle. Really. I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for Noah and I" I had a smile on my face. I had so much gratitude for him right now. He wouldn't even understand it.

"Nessie I couldn't just leave you and a baby out there all by yourselves. Especially knowing that you had just given birth and that you both needed help. Honestly I can't believe that your parents would just kick you and your son out like that! Especially when it's pouring rain!" I could tell that he was getting upset. Honestly if the situation were reversed I would be upset after hearing a story like mine as well.

"Actually I can believe that they would do something like that. They never loved me or even cared about me. They have always cared more about their reputation and their money more then anything else. They are always gone at parties too. From an early age I have taken care of myself for the most part. I don't even know why they adopted me honestly. I wish they hadn't. Getting pregnant and having a baby would have damaged their reputation so they chose just to kick me out when I had my son. I didn't even know that they were going to do that"

It was silent for a full two minutes before Carlisle's voice broke that silence.

"Nessie I am really sorry that this happened to you. Your parents should have never treated you so badly. Your parents should have loved you and taken care of you the way that they were supposed to. And they most definitely should not have kicked you out right after having a baby"

"It's okay Carlisle-"

Noah started crying before I could even get my whole sentence out. I tried rocking him but that didn't seem to help much. Then I realized that he might be hungry again. It had been awhile since I first fed him. I was almost certain that he was just hungry again.

"Carlisle is it okay with you if I breastfeed him right now? I mean I can wait if you'd rather-"

"Nessie you don't even have to ask that. If he's hungry then you should feed him right away. You should not feel embarrassed to do something that is completely natural"

"Okay thank you" I was thankful that he couldn't see me blushing right now.

Turns out that I was right about him just being hungry. He latched on pretty quickly again and started nursing.

I stroked his head and admired his beautiful little face. I was still worried when I noticed that his fever had not gone away. It hadn't gotten worse though, and for that I was happy.

20 minutes later we pulled into the garage of what looked like a mansion of some kind. I was awed by the house and by the cars that I saw.

"Well this is weird. My kids were supposed to be home by now" Carlisle said.

"Wait, you have kids?" I asked him feeling a bit worried. I never even considered the fact that he might have a family. What if they didn't want Noah and I here?!

"It's okay Nessie they won't mind. Neither will my wife. As a matter of fact I'm sure that they will love you both" he said with a warm smile on his face.

"Okay"

Again Carlisle was kind enough to help me get out of the car and walk.

On the front porch stood a beautiful young woman that I assumed was Carlisle's wife. She had the same pale skin and gold eyes that he had. She also had a welcoming smile that instantly made me feel at ease.

"Carlisle who is this? You didn't tell me that we would have any guests tonight"

"I'm sorry dear. It was an unexpected situation. I just found her and her baby out on the street by themselves. Apparently her parents kicked her out after she gave birth today. So I couldn't just leave them. I hope you don't mind"

"Of course not" she answered.

"Well in that case Renesmee this is my wife Esme. Esme this is Renesmee or Nessie as she likes to be called"

"Renesmee? As in-"

"Yes"

I didn't even try to understand what they were saying. It was too confusing.

"Get inside you two before you all get sick" Esme said in a loving voice.

"Nessie is there absolutely anything that you need? Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you want"

"Chicken soup sounds nice right now. As long as it is not too much trouble" I was so cold right now that the thought of soup sounded absolutely delicious.

"Of course Nessie. You just go get warm okay?"

"Okay"

"Esme is really nice" I commented.

"She really cares about people. Especially children and teenagers like you. You see, in this family when we see someone in need we do not hesitate to help"

I smiled.

"Now Nessie I want you to go take a warm shower and change into pajamas. Okay? In the mean time I will examine your son and then I will examine you"

"Okay"

He gave me some pajamas and a towel so that I could dry myself.

I walked the short distance to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When I was finished I quickly dried myself off and put on the pajamas. I quickly found Carlisle in his office which looked like a hospital room more then anything. It looked like he was finishing up examining my son.

"Is he okay?" I asked him.

"Well he has a mild case of hypothermia. Which I believe he caught out there in the cold. Luckily we caught it early enough to treat it before it turned into something more serious. He will be just fine"

"Oh thank god" I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Just then I heard footsteps running toward the office.

"Carlisle-" It was an impossibly beautiful young woman that appeared to be about my age. She froze as soon as she saw me.

"Bella this is Renesmee and her son Noah. Nessie this is my daughter Bella"

Bella just stared at me as if she could not believe that i was there. She seemed genuinely shocked. Then she stared at my som. She breathed in a shaky breath as if she were about to cry.

"Bella why are you girls just getting home now? Also are the boys almost home yet?"

"The guys will be home soon. The reason Alice, Rosalie and I are just getting home is because Alice suddenly felt the need to go to all the baby stores in town and buy all kinds of baby supplies as well as the cutest newborn boy clothes. She didn't tell us why but I guess now it kind of makes sense" Bella explained.

I'm glad it made sense to someone because it sure as hell did not make any sense to me.

 **Please Review**


	3. Cullens

**Chapter 3: Cullens**

Carlisle took his time examining me. It was kind of making me nervous how long he took to examine me. I was sure that I just had a broken or twisted ankle and that was it. Yet Carlisle looked concerned.

I glanced over at Bella who was staring at me. She was a beautiful yet strange woman.

"So Nessie what exactly were you doing out there all on your own?" she asked.

"Well to make a very long story short my parents kicked me out" I exained.

"They did what?!" Bella shouted, startling Noah and making him cry. I immediately started to soothe him.

"I'm sorry" Bella immediately apologized. "But I just want to know why they would do that"

"They were angry at me for having a baby. So as soon as I had him they kicked me out. Within less then an hour actually. He is only a few hours old"

Bella looked absolutely furious now. Before she could say something else Carlisle interrupted.

"Nessie I have some questions to ask you. I hope that is okay with you"

"Sure, okay" I said.

"Have you felt dizzy or lightheaded lately?" he asked me.

I thought about it for a few seconds when I realized that I had felt dizzy quite a few times. I always attributed it as a symptom of my pregnancy though.

"Yes" I answered.

"Any unusual fatigue?" he asked.

"Yes but wouldn't all this be because of the pregnancy?" I asked him now.

"Nessie I can't say that for sure right now but I would like to run a few more tests on you tomorrow. I'm just going to do something about your ankle right now and that will be it for the night" he said as he worked in my ankle.

I felt a knot form in my throat and all I could do was nod my head.

"I think that the rest of the family has arrived so if you want I can introduce you to them" he smiled awhile later.

I agreed and smiled back.

I held onto my son tightly and followed Carlisle downstairs. I froze when I saw all the new people that weren't there before. Two girls and three boys.

One of the boys in particular scared me. He was so big, burly, muscly and did I mention big? When he smiled at me it scared me even more.

Then there was the boy with the bronze hair. I couldn't read him exactly. His face was full of emotions.

Then I noticed the blond guy that just looked like he was in pain.

The two girls looked very happy. Especially the short girl that looked like a hyper pixie on drugs. She was literally bouncing up and down.

"Come on Nessie it's okay" Bella encouraged. I just followed her lead.

The pixie girl was the first one to approach me.

"Hi I'm Alice. You and I are going to be best friends" she said happily.

"Hi I'm Renesmee or Nessie. Whichever name you prefer" I said.

"Oh my gosh is this your son? He is so adorable! Can I hold him? Please?" she begged.

"Yes he is my son. His name is Noah. Okay you can hold him" I said. She smiled when I passed my baby over to her.

She disappeared with my son. Meanwhile I was introduced to the rest of the family. Emmett really scared me though. Even though everyone assured me that he was just a big teddy bear on the inside he still scared me.

I was surprised when Alice reappeared with my son fully clothed in brand new baby boy clothes.

"Do you guys have another baby boy around here?" I asked.

"No" Alice answered.

"I told you that Alice had the sudden urge to go buy a lot of baby stuff and baby boy clothes" Bella said.

"Yeah you did say that but it doesn't make sense to me" I said.

"Nessie let's just say that there are some things about us that you would not understand" Bella said.

My head was spinning from trying to figure this out.

"Nessie why were you out there all on your own?" Rosalie asked me.

I quickly explained my situation to them. Immediately they all grew extremely furious. I didn't know why they cared so much. I was a stranger to them.

Esme announced that she was done with my dinner so I went and sat at the table. Everyone sat down with me and started asking me a bunch of questions.

"So Nessie why don't you tell us more about yourself?"

Do you have any hobbies?"

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"What about the father of your baby? Is he still around?"

So many questions. They all were eager for answers too.

"Actually my son's father moved away before I even knew I was pregnant. I never told him because I had no way of contacting him. My parents forbade me from communicating with him and he changed his phone number and email so he still doesn't know"

"Nessie how did your parents treat you?" Edward asked me.

"Let's just say that I wished they never adopted me" I explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Bella asked me.

"I mean that they care about their ole so precious money and reputation so much more then they do about me! I hate it!" I was so upset that I started shaking.

"Nessie I'm sorry we should have never brought that up" Edward said.

"It's okay"

"So Nessie do you have any hobbies? Do you play any sports?" Edward asked me excitedly.

"Well actually I love swimming. I wanted to be on my school's swimming team but sadly I'm not that good.

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"Well it's because I practice on my own. My parents don't give me any money so I can't afford lessons so I had to teach myself."

All of the Cullens stared sharply at me. It was a while before anyone said anything.

"Your parents don't give you money?" Edward said through gritted teeth. I was honestly a bit scared.

"N-no" I said, shrinking back a bit.

Bella who looked like she was going to explode, said "It was part of the contra-"

A loud crashing sound in the living room interrupted her.

 **Please Review**


	4. Jacob

**Chapter 4: Jacob**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Where is she?!" I heard someone shout.

I ran straight out into the living room with the Cullens behind me. That's when I saw him. He was so gorgeous. So handsome. So beautiful. He was beautiful.

It was a full moment before I realized what the cause of the crash was. It looked like he had broken down the door.

"Jacob what are you doing here and why are you breaking down our door?" I heard Bella ask.

Jacob didn't answer. He just stared intensely at me for some reason.

"So your name is Jacob?" I asked him.

"Yes, what is your name?" he asked me.

"Renesmee, but usually I just go by Nessie" I got lost just staring into his eyes. In that second I was sure that I was more physically attracted to Jacob then I ever was to Noah's father. Boy oh boy was he handsome.

We literally just stood their gazing at each other for a long long time. If this were a movie I would probably label this as a cheesy scene. Right now that I was living it though I wasn't so sure. All I knew is that I liked Jacob and I liked him a lot.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard my son crying. When I looked back I saw that he was now in Bella's arms. I took him into my arms and tried to calm him down as best as I could.

"Oh" Jacob said. "You have a son"

"Yes, I do. I literally just had him today. His name is Noah"

"Where is his father?" Jacob asked both looking and sounding disinherited.

"He moved away a long time ago. He doesn't even know that he has a son" I explained to him.

"Oh" Jacob said. I could tell from his tone of voice that he was pleased with the turn of events. Meanwhile I wondered why this guy would want anything to do with me. No. I'm sure that he didn't want anything to do with me. No guy in their right mind would want to be with a teenager mother.

"So Jacob what exactly are you doing here?" Bella asked him. For a moment I had forgotten that we were not alone in the room.

"I was looking for-you know what it doesn't matter right now" Jacob said.

"Nessie I think you should go get some rest now. It's been a really long day for you and your body needs rest in order to start recovering from giving birth" Carlisle said. "My kids will set up up the guest room for you and your son"

"But I-" A traitorous yawn escaped my mouth before I could try and argue with him. I wasn't done looking at Jacob yet!

Carlisle just raised an eyebrow at me as if daring me to try and argue with him.

"Okay, you're right" I said as I yawned again.

Sure enough Bella and Alice set up a spare room for me. They even had a bassinet that I could use for Noah. It was a brand new one that Alice had just bought. When I asked her why she bought it I wasn't able to get a straight answer. These Cullens were definitely strange.

I changed into pajamas. I nursed my son again, changed his diaper, and then rocked him to sleep. I quickly went to bed myself knowing that it would only be a matter of hours before my baby would wake up hungry.

I was surprised by how quickly I fell asleep.

 **Bella's POV**

"Jacob what were you thinking?" I was trying really hard not to shout right now. But why did Jacob insist on being such an idiot?!

"I was thinking that I caught Nessie's scent and I just went crazy. I had to see her" he defended.

I was trying really hard not to hurt him right now. How stupid could he be?!

"Jacob you do realize that she has absolutely no idea who we are right?! Seriously what were you thinking?! She has no idea who we are" I was really fighting to keep my voice down.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I just wasn't thinking"

"Yes clearly you weren't thinking mutt" Rosalie said. Jacob just ignored her comment.

"So what are we going to do about Nessie? I mean, why is she here? I thought the plan was just to check up on her" Jacob said.

"Well now the plan has changed" Carlisle said. "Her parents kicked her out just because she had a baby. As soon as she gave birth to her son they kicked her out. Clearly we made a mistake in choosing them as her parents" Carlisle said.

I wanted to cry. Thinking of my daughter and how we were forced to give her up for adoption made me want to cry, but it was only because of the Volturi that we gave her up. They wanted to kill her so we didn't have a choice. We took her to a vampire with a special power. A power that would keep Nessie's vampire half dormant. Essentially it made her human.

So we looked for a family to adopt her. One that we thought that we could trust.

When we finally found one we made a contract with them. We wanted to make sure that Nessie would always have everything that she needed so we continuously gave her family a lot of money. Enough money to make them rich. However, in the contract, we stated that half of the money was Nessie's. That money was to go into a savings account for Nessie and whenever she needed or wanted it they must give it to her. It was part of the legal binding contract that we made.

Now just thinking of her so-called parents made me extremely angry. Not only did they not hold up their end of the deal but they mistreated and abused my daughter! They kick out my daughter and grandson!

I was angry. Extremely angry.

We all stayed quiet for awhile.

"We have to tell her" Jacob said.

"I agree" Edward said. "But we can't do it right now. We'll have to wait. Earn her trust first"

"Yeah you're right" I said.

We all with, right?" sometimes I did question her sanity.

"He is the only one that I can dress up because he can't say no"

"Alice none of us can say no to your dress ups because you will make us do it anyway. Now please put that baby back before his mother wakes up and freaks out when he's not there" I said.

"Okay fine. You're no fun" she said before leaving.

 **Please Review**


End file.
